


Who Ate All The Snacks?

by EndangeredLife (EndangeredMind)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredLife
Summary: "Seriously? You ate every snack we had?"





	Who Ate All The Snacks?

You yawned loudly as you slowly awoke. You looked around Knockout's altmode. Wait, why weren't you home? And what was that awful groaning sound? Your questions were soon answered and you looked over the drivers seat and saw a rather stuffed Knockout. “Oh wow! Did you eat all of the snacks in here or something?” You glance in the backseat and face palm when you seen the tons of empty wrappers lining the back seat. “Oh. You actually did!” Sighing, you looked at holoform and your eyes widened in shock as you noticed just how large his belly had gotten.

You were about to ask what the hell he was thinking, before a small thud was heard. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that a button from his shirt had popped off and bounced against the windshield. “Seriously? You ate every single snack that we brought? That was meant to last to last us three weeks! You're such a greedy mech sometimes Knockout. What are we meant to do now? We're in the middle of nowhere!” You snap and cross your arms, turning away from the stuffed holoform. You loved him, but sometimes he drove you insane. 

“Aww c'mon! Please just rub my belly! We'll buy more!” He looked at you with large pleading eyes, before another button burst off the straining shirt and plink off the windshield, before it hit the floor. “See? Even my shirt is agreeing with you on this!” He groaned, his overstuffed stomach growling and groaning as it struggled to digest all the food. “Come on I'm not asking much! Please this isn't fair!” He whined, causing you to roll your eyes. With a reluctant sigh, you reached over and started massaging his overstuffed belly. You were surprised how warm it was.

“Seriously Knockout, I love you a lot, but you just can't do this! I need some of the food too ya know, or how else am I going to survive? I don't fancy dying because I'm being super lenient and letting my chubby cherry eat me out of house and home!” You grinned as you began kneading his belly. Whilst he wasn't too fond of the nickname, you were always able to get a pass because he loved you so much! You sighed as you continued rubbing his large belly, only to flinch as a third button hit the windshield.

“Ahh thank you.” Knockout groaned, feeling more at ease, his belly having stopped gurgling and groaning loudly. He sighed as he put the car into gear and set off. He then yelped as a felt a heavier mass on his belly and he looked down to see you had laid down with your head on his large belly, turning him into a large pillow of sorts. He sighed and looked outside. It was going to be a long drive home, but as long as he had you by his side, nothing could bring him down. “I love you!” He whispered.


End file.
